galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Galactic Crucibles Wiki
Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday to our new wiki!! Panthean 00:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Building the Wiki I propose that our wiki be composed of 4 main sections: roleplay and games; storytelling; information on empires; archives/categories/etc. Information on Empires Main Page: -should include a basic introduction to what empires are and the role they play in storytelling at the top -should contain a section for a list of empires -should contain a separate list for collaborative and "NPC" empires like the Titans and the "grox" RP and Games: -should include a short introduction at the top -should include two lists: one of active stories that are opened to more players; and one of inactive stories or stories closed to new players Storytelling: -Should introduce -should include general guidelines on how canons work (I'll explain in more detal if needed) -should include a list of all stories that are being written in two categories: ones with single authors and ones with multiple authors Archive: -includes all category pages -includes how to guides and similar pages Panthean 00:47, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Images I think it would be a good idea to avoid using copyrighted images on this wiki, and to get rid of the current ones. Hello, anonymous user. Thanks for bringing this up - it is an official rule to not use copyrighted images on this wiki. Only public domain and original images are allowed. If you do find any suspected copyrighted images, let us know and we will take the necessary course of action.Krayfish 13:24, July 1, 2012 (UTC) New Year! Well I guess someone should put it here. Happy new year everyone! I guess I'll leave the year review up to an admin :P Heres to a great 2012 and towards a great 2013 *drinks a J20* Avetzan1 (talk) 01:36, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Congratulations to every user, be they from the beginning, or been here only once before! The wiki's been in operation for a whole year now. May we continue for many more! --User:Pschycron A1\-A1 14:05, March 13, 2013 (UTC) The new theme of the main page NICE ONE! (user page) (talk) 02:35, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Just so everyone knows, the logo at the top of the page is temporary until a new one is made. Other than that, I agree. This is a marvelous looking main page.Krayfish (talk) 02:41, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm planning to do the same for IH. (user page) (talk) 03:41, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Swanky. "How do you say it? Jagdpanther? Yagdpanther? I'll just call it Steve." - SupcommMonroee (talk) 21:22, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Sci-fi Footer I had a conversation (a lng time ago, but it was still had) with Kray about adding ourselves to the list of sci-fi wikia for some promotion. He accepted, although I only just got around to doing so. The footer at the bottom of the main page includes sci-fi wikis, fact, fanon and fiction and soon we will be added to that list. I have already edited the interwiki template (after consulting with a community central admin) and the wiki's name is now on that template, notably between Firefly and Hitchhiker's Guide. This will allow promotion on all of the listed wikia but it will take some time for the templates to update themselves on each wiki. If you find something wrong with this and are against this then you can edit the template at community central at: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Scififooter Thanks for reading this post, and hopefully we can get a few more readers/writers :D Avetzan1 (talk) 16:08, July 16, 2013 (UTC)